Just Life
by hyesung79
Summary: COMPLETE When reality kicks you into adulthood, life sucks.   He breathed in deeply as if he wasn't breathing this whole time.   "You are my one and only hope in this cruel world."
1. One

So this is my new story. I hope you all like it. ):

**Edit I rewrote this chapter, it was bugging me. **

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

* * *

_Breathe in… Breathe out… Breath- I can't do this…_

Tears started to form and roll down the pale porcelain cheeks.

The flush-pastel haired young girl brought up her knees to her chin and she started to sniff her now stuffy nose, not even caring she couldn't see from her tears. She is completely in shock and speechless as the item that was once in her hand, was forgotten on the floor from her shock.

_What am I going to do… _

The young girl gasped and held in her breath as she heard her name being called.

"Sakura!"

The young girl immediately wiped off her tears using her completely soaked sleeves.

"I'm coming mom!"

The young girl stood up feeling miserable and stared at the item she had dropped moments ago. She decided it wouldn't be safe to keep it unsupervised in her room so she shoved the item in her drawer.

_I have to get ready for school. Forget about the whole thing and get ready for school._

Since summer vacation was rolling around in the corner, the students that attended Konoha High Private School were able to wear the "street clothes" instead of their uniform.

The coral haired girl slowly started to wear a plain white t-shirt, and jean shorts.

Slowly picking up her brush, she stared at herself while slowly brushing away the tangles in her hair.

_What a mess… My eyes are so puffed up and sore._

She slowly entered the bathroom door, closing the door, clicking on the lock.

.

.

.

.

"Have a great day honey!" Sakura's mother had said giving her offspring a kiss on the cheek for luck.

"Mm… I will" Sakura said hesitantly.

Sakura picked up her bag and gripped on her mobile phone.

_I have to call him today..._

Sakura being in the middle class didn't have much of an option except to walk to and from school. She went to school only wearing a happy-going mask. When in reality, she was breaking inside wanting to cry her heart out. It'll be a long few hours until she can break her mask.

.

.

.

.

It was now night. The moment Sakura had walked into her room, she had broke down crying. She had cried so much she started to have horrible migraines. But she didn't care because of the emotional mental damage that is breaking her down. So she decided.

.

.

.

.

Sakura held her cell phone in her hands, already set on a contact, but hesitating to press the green call button. The screen was bright, and it had the name **Sasuke Uchiha **on it.

She took a deep breath in and closed her now sore eyes. Holding her breath she pressed the button.

Ringg …

_I can do this…_

Ringggg…

She gasped in her tears that were threatening to fall.

Riinggg…

"Hello?"

"…"

"…Sakura… I know you're there."

"…Hi ...Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn… why did you call?"

Sakura bit her lip and kept quiet, thinking how she can explain the next few words she will say.

"Sakura? Are you there?"

The young girl took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, trying to block the thoughts that were threatening her to spill her cries.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…" she started as she couldn't hold in her tears.

She was at breaking point again.

At this point the young lad, who had the same eye color as his hair was getting a mixed feeling. He was pissed off because he's now assuming some asshole had made her cry and worried because she's Sakura. The girl he always had a soft spot for. So for him to hear her have a trouble time telling him what was wrong, while he can only hear her tears. He was ready to get in his car to beat the crap out of whoever hurted her.

That was until his breath stopped all together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The young girl was choking from her tears, "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke lost in his thoughts could only think of one thing to say.

"Fuck"

Sakura broke down crying.

Life sucks when teenagers opened the door to adulthood.

* * *

That's it for now D: I tried to make it intense so people were thinking what the hell was going on. For those who figured it out, major kudos! I plan to update again tomorrow. Since I have no classes, and waiting for my beloved boyfriend will be boring. The most I can say about this story is that, it will be short. I'm guessing 3-4 chapters in total. So yeah. ): Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Two

Second chapter as promised. Thanks for the comments!

I'll like to dedicate this chapter to SasuSaku Forever and Ever, San Yuki Uchiha 22, Minami-to-yuri no hana and the anonymous commenter. :D

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, was highly known in college for three things. His looks, his intelligence and his lack of words to make complete sentences in a conversation. One would only assume "Oh my god! He doesn't need to say any words because he's too cool and hot!"

Well it's certainly different in this case one out of three are correct. One his intelligence won't even help him on how to fix this 'baby' situation. Two, because of this exhausting idea, he had made quite an ugly face. Well scratch that, it's not ugly, but it's quite a unique face since he never made a shocked, speechless face with his mouth slightly opened. However, he really did show proof he does lack words.

Sasuke gathered his thoughts to focus on the girl on the other line, crying her eyes out.

"Sakura"

She was sobbing too much for his liking. "Mm..-hic- suke-kun."

"It'll be okay..." Sasuke tried to reason with her, trying to calm her down. And yet also trying to convince himself.

_Yeah... we'll be okay_

Sakura has slowly stopped her tears but Sasuke knows, she'll want to shed some more tears later on.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment, thinking of how they can get through this.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

Okay maybe he didn't convince himself, he seemed to be hesitating with the thought of his lovely sixteen year old girlfriend being pregnant.

"I'm sure. I took the pregnancy test this morning"

Sasuke groaned in frusteration, gripping the hair on the back of his head.

"But we used protection!"

Yeah he's completely in denial now. How manly is that?

At this point Sakura was now feeling emotional stress of her boyfriend not believing her, so she yelled. Well... she screamed.

"YOU ASS HOLE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE WEEKEND PARTY WE HAD AT NARUTO'S? YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO USE A FUCKING CONDOM TO COVER UP YOUR FUCKING PE***!"

You go girl.

Sasuke sighed in frusteration, probably hoping she didn't get pregnant from that one time.

"Aughh! What are we going to do Sasuke-kun? We're not ready for this! I'm sixteen and you're seventeen. You'll be in college soon. We're really not ready for this."

"I know Sakura... I know..."

They couldn't say anything.

They kept quiet.

.

.

.

Sakura held in her breath, "Sasuke-kun... do you think we should.. abort..?"

Sasuke was outraged.

"Fuck no Sakura, I will not kill our child just because we accidently had it early."

Sakura let out the breath she was holding, most likely happy with what Sasuke said.

And then they kept quiet again.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura started breaking the awfully long silence, "I think we should tell-"

"Sakura, marry me"

"our- eh? Sasuke stop playing around, be serious we have to figure out what to do!" Sakura tried to reason, and dead seriously she did try to reason. Since Sakura used 'Sasuke' instead of 'Sasuke-kun' she was most likely super fuckin' serious.

"I am being serious Sakura. I don't want to abort our child. I don't want to send it to an orphanage, I want to raise it with you."

"Sasuke-ku-"

"Marry me Sakura, we'll be together like always but with our child."

"..."

Sakura took a deep breath in thinking over everything that happened.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun, I will marry you."

Sasuke can only smirk at the idea of them getting married at such a early age, along with Sakura carrying a child.

_Everything will be okay. We will have our perfect life just earlier._

If only actions were so simple as words. Sasuke just signed them up for hell. Or as we know it, life.

* * *

So yeah. Chapter 2! I bet you all loved Sakura's outburst. .. I did ): it was so fun to write.

I didn't want Sakura to be crying all the time but actually "Snap" when she was getting tired, and getting pissed off of how their life will dramatically change. :)

I'm plaanning to have Chapter 3 up by tomorrow, if not Friday the latest!

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them :)


	3. Three

Chapter 3. :) I couldn't help myself from typing it because well. The story kept flowwing in. So yay, I hope you all liked the double update! :)

* * *

It has been days since Sasuke has heard news from his girlfriend that she was pregnant. To be specific, it has been a week. And within a week he has lost so many things, he isn't even sure how much pride he has in himself anymore.

The night he asked Sakura to marry him, was also the night he was thrown out of his house. His family being a prestigious, high class family were outraged at the fact that : Sasuke had sex. And Sasuke had gotten his sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant.

Since he's been thrown out of his house, currently he's residing with his older brother, Itachi, who had a small condo for himself. After Itachi hearing the 'horrendous' stories his mother told him by phone, he only scoffed. He pratically understood teens and their sexual problems. But he in deed felt pity for his younger brother to actually cause a mistake, that also included creating a new life. He knew Sasuke was smart enough to use protection, but he also knew that it can be possible to forget "in the moment." So Itachi, being the kind brother he is, invited Sasuke to live with him for the time being.

And since then, Sasuke was too busy moving out of his parents house and to his brother's condo, Sasuke hasn't been able to attend school which was a critical thing. For one thing, college applications were due that week. Two, Sasuke has missed a big chance in getting a scholarship. Three, there were horrible rumors about him sleeping around getting a girls pregnant. Yes, Girls. But being Sasuke, he didn't care about the rumors, however, him losing the chance to enter College the following Fall did hurt him, along with losing a very valuable scholarship.

Sasuke decided that he will man up and not go to college the upcoming fall, and decided he need to find a part time job. He will work for money, he will pay for everything to make Sakura's life easier. He will risk his chances of being successful, to make his mistakes right.

* * *

Sakura hasn't been able to tell her parents at all. She knew what was coming. She knew there will be screaming, hurtful words, and more tears to fall. But she knew this time it'll be okay. Because Sasuke will be with her, holding her hand for support.

Sakura was sitting by the staircase waiting for her boyfriend to come over to tell her parents the shocking news. The only thing her parents knew was that, Sakura has invited Sasuke for dinner.

Oh boy, there were in for a surprise.

**Knock Knock**

Sakura immediately stood up to get the door, and opened to see a smirking face.

_God how can he be smirking at a time like this._ Sakura thought, but couldn't help to have a small smile.

They both turned their head towards the kitchen door once they heard Sakura's mother.

"Sasuke! Welcome to our home! I hope you're hungry!"

Sakura's smile dropped.

And Sasuke to notice this, put his hand on Sakura's cheek to pull her towards his lips, giving her a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips.

Sakura closed her eyes appreciating the warmth of his lips on hers.

Sasuke, tenderly took Sakura's hand in his and lead them into the kitchen to tell them the news.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Daddy! Please! No!"

"Sakura! Stay away from him!"

The news was told, and it only caused anger in the Haruno family. Sakura's mother had her hand over her eyes. Maybe to cover her eyes from her daughter's irresponsible decision.

However, Sakura's father took it differently as any protective father should. He wanted to kill Sasuke.

But this was a very shocking scene, Sakura's mother was slumped on the dining table chair, and Sakura was holding her father's arm, trying to prevent her father from striking Sasuke.

And Sasuke was down on his knees, bowing his head low to the point it touched the ground. Sasuke knew this was a low blow for his pride, but he must do it. He has to make the mistake better.

"I'm really sorry sir! But please allow Sakura and I to keep the child and get married." Sasuke yelled against the floor.

Sakura's father hearing his daughter's plead, and seeing how Sasuke, the most prideful teenager bastard he ever met, on the floor begging. He lowered his fists.

Sakura's father slowly slumped back into the chair Sakura had ready just in case.

"I'm really sorry daddy... I really am..." Sakura whispered.

Sakura's father could only look at her moistened face to see how she was really sorry, and he slowly turned to Sasuke, who was still in the same position.

"Get up."

"Not until you approve sir!"

"I said get up Sasuke."

"I won't until you-"

"I will approve, so get up."

Sasuke slowly lifted his head to have his eyes meet Sakura's father's brown-hazelnut colored eyes.

"This news it too sudden for me and my wife" Sakura's father started as he turned his head to see his wife. "But I know we will approve, I know as a male teenager, it took all of your pride to be on your knees. It probably took more since you're an Uchiha."

Sasuke kept his mouth shut but listened closely.

Sakura's father sighed and turned back to him, "Please make my daughter happy."

"Daddy..." Sakura started as tears gathered up in her eyes.

"Sakura, I am disappointed in you, but I am proud for your decision to be responsible for your mistakes. You really have grown up."

Sakura couldn't help it anymore, she hugged her father, as he returned it holding her tightly.

Sasuke can only sigh in relief.

Maybe it won't be so bad..

* * *

It has been over a three months since Sasuke and Sakura told the news to Sakura's parents. But since then Sasuke was able to find a part time job at the grocery store. And to him it was the most lower than low he ever felt. He would see his classmates, as they would snigger and whisper idiotic things such as how Sasuke was pathetic for losing all his 'power'. But all Sasuke can do was swallow his pride, and clench his jaw and work. Work was hell for him because of the people who would see him but it was also hell with all the upper managers driving him to work three times as hard as if he was their personal slave.

**Beep Beep**

Sasuke fished out his phone from his pocket, as he was alerted he has a new text message.

He could only smile at the picture and placed his phone safetly back in his pockets.

He decided his hard work was worth it.

**Text From Sakura:**

_Sasuke-kun! I just got back from my ultrasound! Our baby is growing healthy!_

**:Inserted picture:**

**Sakura was holding the ultrasound picture with a smiling face. It's obvious the ultrasound picture wasn't really clear, but Sakura's smile was genuinely bright.**

Maybe life wasn't that horrible as he thought.

* * *

:DD!


	4. Four

God my back hurts. I've been making cookies from scratch, and decorated them. Life sucks ): But the cookies were delicious 3

Anyways, last chapter! :) Thanks to those who reviewed and faved my story. It's really motivating to get all those reviews! So I want to dedicate this chapter and story to Minami-to-yuri no hana, Yamora Love n Friendship DRAMAQUEEN A.J SasuSaku Forever and Ever and that one Anonymous reviewer. :)

And someone has told me that my chapters are short, yeah I've been noticing that when I posted it up. I've noticed that when I make the story, slow with too much details I ramble on and never get to the main points that made me want to write the story. ex. my dropped story Inner Universe. So I'm basically showing the main parts, and it sort of time skips, but then you can figure out what happened. Plus you guys use your own imagination for my story. :) .. or maybe I'm being lazy.. Hmm. Anyways thanks for all the support you've all given me! I'm really sorry my writing style is sucky, but it's part of the reason why I wanted to come back to FF.

Okay enough babble!

**God reading this over again I realized how many grammar mistakes I made. I guess my back pain killed the story mood. :/ So if you're reading this small comment. I edited and added crap**.

Sasuke Uchiha seems to be bipolar. Not personality wise, but emotionally. When he's at working stacking boxes away, he wants to strangle someone or something. For an example, just yesterday Sasuke Uchiha completely tore apart a cereal box because his manager, Dosu, was an ass dropping the cereal box on purpose when Sasuke was trying to neatly stack them. And obviously that costed him two dollars from his pay check.

_Fucking expensive cereal box, Fucking tiger... fucking "We're Great" my ass._

Then when he's home, with his beloved, fiancée who is five months pregnant, he can't seem to stop worrying over her. Ever since Sasuke moved into Sakura's parent's house, he would make sure Sakura wouldn't do straining things such as cleaning, cooking, do the laundry or get up from the soft, comfortable furniture she might have been sitting on. He's been overreacting too much to the point he wanted to carry Sakura to the bathroom whenever she had to do her lady business.

Of course Sakura appreciates everything Sasuke does for her but honestly, she just has a swelled up tummy with their child in it! It doesn't mean she's handicapped. But nonetheless, she loves being treated like a princess.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke has been working at the grocery on an eight hour shift for five days a week. He admits, this was tough. He never thought that low-class families who had to do these kinds of exhausting jobs, just to make a living had it this tough. Sasuke even had developed sympathy, and some sort of pity.

Tonight, Sasuke was suppose to work until eleven pm, thanks to a stupid, stuck up manager Sasuke wishes he can strangle.

He sighed.

_Sakura will be worried._

As he was placing the can goods on the shelves, he took out his cell phone and dialed a certain coral-haired maiden.

Riiing

.

Riiiing

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smiled uneasily, "Hey love."

"How's work? You'll be home in an hour right? Can you pick some tomatoes up before you come home?"

Sasuke started to frown as he felt guilty.

"Sakura"

"Mm?"

"I... I have to work until eleven.."

"Ah uhm.. "

"I'm sorry.."

"Oh.. noo Sasuke-kun.. don't be sorry.. I should be the one to say I'm sorry. I can't even do anything to provide for our baby."

"Sakura that's not tru-"

"Don't deny it Sasuke-kun" Sasuke, at this point can sense her pouting. He can only have a small smile. "I wish all the time I can help, it's not fair to see you work every weekday for eight hours!"

"Sakura"

"I mean really! I wish I can do something... like maybe tutoring.. or "

"Sakura"

".. or uhm doing paper work in an office."

"Sakura, you taking care of our baby is more than enough."

Sakura stopped babbling to only become speechless. His sweet words made her cheeks warm, and most definitely the baby did too. Her whole body felt warm.

"Sakura"

Sakura broke out of her thoughts to hear her lover's words.

"I love you"

"I love you too Sasuke-kun"

"UCHIHA! ARE YOU ON THE PHONE AGAIN?"

Sakura frowned at the voice she heard on the other line. Oh how she despised Dosu. She knew Sasuke hated him, and hearing her fiancée's stories about how his 'slave day' was, she couldn't help but to despise Dosu.

"I have to go." Sasuke said as he sighed in frustration.

Sakura pouted but decided she should let him go before he gets into more trouble. She smiled.

"You can do it Sasuke-kun! That Dosu just picks on you because you're way hotter than he is!"

Sasuke only laughed at her silliness of trying to cheer him up. And pressed the end button on his phone with a warm feeling on his chest.

.

.

.

.

.

It was around ten pm, and it was fucking slow. Honestly, who in the world would shop around ten pm on a Friday night? Well, the store wasn't completely empty but still. There were probably only five customers max.

Sasuke was assigned to stock up the soup cans, and he was pissed. Why do you ask? Well Dosu, who was pushing the crates among the aisle decided to go to through the can goods section. And he, not using his tiny brain, decided eight crates can be pushed. Oh how wrong was he, the crates ended up poking through the shelves, knocking down every soup can in the aisle.

Sasuke could only clench his teeth when Dosu said, "Oops! Sorry Sasuke. Mind re-shelving these? Oh make sure you throw out the ones with dents."

_I'll fucking throw your dented head out_

But as he kept saying in his head for the past few months, I got to make my mistakes right. And he crouched down to organize the dented cans with the acceptable ones. But his vision went dark.

Sasuke can only smile as he felt warm hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who!"

Sasuke decided to tease her.

"Hmm Naruto"

"Nope! Guess again!"

"Kakashi"

"... You suck at guessing"

"Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha"

"Mouu!"

Sasuke held her warm hands that was covering his eyes, and turned his head around to see big, warm, emerald eyes.

"Hi stranger" she said.

"Hiya back" he smiled.

Sasuke helped Sakura back on her feet; he had one hand on her back and other on her stomach.

"So Mrs. Uchiha, what brings you here?" Sasuke teased, pretending to ignore the item in her hand.

"Dinner!" Sakura said lifting the bentou box she had in her hands.

"Uchiha!"

They both turned to see the person the wanna-be devil himself.

Dosu slowly walked towards to two love birds, ignoring the coral haired maiden, and directing his eyes towards onyx eyes.

"Why didn't you finish stacking the soup?"

"I'm already done, these are the dented ones" Sasuke said gritting each word.

"Well you know what, I want you to go in the back, un-dent these cans, and put it back up. If you damage the cans even more it will come out of your paycheck!"

Sasuke was fucking pissed but what can he do. This guy was one of the guys that paid him. So regretfully, he glanced towards Sakura, who gave him an uneasy but reassuring smile.

And started to pick the 'damaged' cans.

As Sasuke was picking the cans up, he un-doubtfully heard the snotty-suck up, Dosu smooth talking Sakura. Sasuke gripped tightly onto the cans.

"Sakura! Nice to see you here!"

"Ah.. yes.."

"You must be tired traveling all the way here to bring your _fiancée_ dinner, you should have been home resting!"

Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"Ah.. no.. it's the least I can do for Sasuke-kun"

"Pity! If I ever had someone like you carry my child, I would never let you do such things!"

Sasuke was fucking pissed off. He dropped the cans and turned his angry glare towards Dosu.

"You fucking bastard!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing onto Dosu's shirt.

Dosu was surprisingly shocked at this sudden outburst but only smirked.

Oh how Sasuke wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I would let go if I would you Sasuke" Dosu said, with a dirty smirk.

"Or you won't get paid. And you won't be able to support your _slutty girlfriend. "_

Sakura was pissed but she felt that if she said something Sasuke would get in trouble. So she kept her mouth shut… biting the insides of her cheek.

But in the other hand, Sasuke slammed Dosu on the metal shelf, knocking down some of the products.

"Don't you fucking call her a slut!"

"She is a slut. She slept with you; she's carrying your baby. And she's only sixteen."

Sasuke was fucking pissed to the point he can only see red. He wanted to kill Dosu. He wanted to strangle him and punch the crap out of him. But no matter how much of an asshole Dosu was. Sasuke couldn't help but to think he was right. Because of himself, he got Sakura pregnant. He got her pregnant at such a young age, he isn't sure how much he'll be able to hold onto this low-income job. He fucking hated his life right now. He wanted to punch something. The wall. The metal shelf. Anything.

So he did. He punched Dosu.

Sakura can only gasp. She half expected Sasuke would punch Dosu. She understood why Sasuke would have been pissed off but, to commit violence in public when he can be charged a felony… she was scared.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said hesitantly, trying to hold Sasuke's arm.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed.

Sakura felt slapped. She felt hurt. She wanted to cry. But she kept trying.

"Sasuke-kun... please.. look at me"

He did. With all the anger he held. Sakura shrunked back. This wasn't her Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun-.."

"I FUCKING HATE LIFE. I FUCKING RUIN EVERYTHING."

"No.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura tried to plead as she was holding his arm. Begging him to stop.

"I HATE THIS. I RUINED MY LIFE. I SHOULD BE IN COLLEGE. I SHOULD BE SUCCESSFUL."

Sakura only hitched her breath. Sasuke directed his eyes to her tear-flowing emerald eyes.

"We can't have a family together."

Sakura's heart broke. Those words, those hurtful words, was like a hammer that broke their promises.

His words of them being okay, them having a family. It all shattered.

So Sakura did the only thing she can. She turned and ran out of the store.

Sasuke at that point didn't really give a 'fuck' about life or what happened.

**Slap**

But his mother did. Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother at the beginning was really disappointed at her son to get his young girlfriend pregnant. But after hearing from Itachi of how Sasuke became responsible. Working at a humiliating, low-income job just to support his unborn baby and Sakura, She couldn't help but to think how mature Sasuke has become. She even started to believe he will become a great father.

So she decided to look for Sasuke at his work and talk to him, trying to sort the problem out. But after hearing the outburst on the other aisle. She was furious.

This wasn't the Sasuke she was going to forgive. This was an ungreatful brat who wants to still eat up all the easy life.

"Mom.." Sasuke said as he broke out of his anger.

"Sasuke, I truly am disappointed in you. When I heard from Itachi how much you changed. I changed my views on you and really wanted to support you and Sakura. But now, I don't even know what to think of you."

Sasuke can only stand there listening to his mother's words.

"I never thought that you would ever snap towards Sakura for your own selfish wants. You really are a disappointment to our family and as a son. You truly are a selfish brat."

The words burned his very pride and soul. And it hurt. But Sasuke couldn't deny it. It was true. He's a brat, and he's too selfish thinking back to when he had it all easy and quickly forgetting his role. Sasuke could only feel regret. He can only stand there reflecting what had happened. He didn't even notice his mother leaving. He can only clench his eyes at the memory of taking out his anger on Sakura.

He tightened his fist. He felt stupid. He felt sorry. But he knew what he had to do. He had to make this right.

He needed to fine Sakura and apologize to her. He had to make everything right. He needed to fix this mess. So he ran out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura had ran out of the store, she blindly ran. And when she couldn't run anymore, she found herself at the bus station. She didn't know what to do but keep crying. She cried because her heart has shattered, she cried because she wasn't sure what lied ahead for her and her baby.

She couldn't think. She felt that life was crushing her. And she was dying.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke had been running everywhere. He has been searching everywhere. He didn't care if people stared at his work attire, which had an ugly green grocery apron. He just ran, desperately searching for Sakura.

When Sasuke's legs were burning from the sudden running, he couldn't help himself but to have his hands support him by holding his knees, trying to get oxygen.

Even though he was dead tired and his body ached badly, he couldn't stop searching.

Until he heard faint crying.

Sasuke turned his head towards the cries; he found his lover, the love of his life, she sitting on the cold, wooden bench, crying her eyes out. His heart felt heavy.

He had finally found her but didn't know what he can say to tell her how sorry he was.

He stood there watching her cry. He couldn't move, he was practically glued to the spot. Sasuke couldn't even find his voice to speak out.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was cold. She was tired. She wanted to go home. Sakura desperately wiped her tears that just couldn't stop, and slowly got up.

She stopped. She felt warm arms wrapping around stomach, and she felt herself to be pulled into a warm chest, and into a familiar scent.

_Sasuke…_

Her bright emerald eyes started to shed more tears. And she couldn't find the strength to move her arms to wipe them away with her wet sleeves.

She felt weak.

She couldn't say a word.

She just felt him burry his face on the crook of her neck. She heard his tiring voice, whispering.

"I'm sorry... I really am sorry..."

Sakura clenched her tearful eyes and bit her lip. She was feeling her heart was now being torn in two. One says she shouldn't forgive him. He doesn't want to be the father of their child. So she should run. Let him be happy with all the things he wanted that he couldn't get from her. But the other is holding onto the memories they had together. The feeling was heavy, and it hurt.

"Sakura.."

"Wh..Why.. are you apologizing.."

Sasuke kept his mouth shut. His heart wrenched hearing her voice. She was crying too much for his liking, it made her beautiful voice into something he never wanted to hear.

"Yo..You.. seemed.. to be clear about your feelings earlier..."

It hurt Sasuke hearing her voice like this.

Sakura pulled his arms off her and turned around, staring into his onyx eyes that held so much regret with her own, watery eyes.

"Wh..Why Sasuke.."

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to search for the right words to say.

Sakura only frowned her face as more tears dragged along her cheeks.

"Because" he started "I realized, even though I was thrown out... and lost so many things that seemed important to me…" he placed his hand on her swollen stomach.

"I realized… us having this child, and being a happy family is the most important thing.."

"Even though this new life a great, tiring change... I can't help but to think… being slaved at a low-income job to make our family smile… is worth it….You.. and our baby.. give me hope."

Sakura didn't know what to say, she was speechless from his words. But she felt touched, she understood Sasuke's feelings. She understood people can be blind at times so they act rashly, so she understood. So Sakura replied by pulling Sasuke into a kiss. A warm, loving kiss. And he in return pulled her closer towards him.

"I love you.. " she murmmed against his lips with her eyes closed, perhaps trying to hold onto this moment forever.

Sasuke only pulled her into a tighter hug.

He breathed in deeply as if he wasn't breathing this whole time.

"You are my one and only hope in this cruel world."

.

.

.

.

.

Let's all look for hope.

Hmm this was surprisingly long.. D:

I'm sorry to say that there will be one last chapter. And this I really mean it... I didn't think this chapter would be so long ;_;.

But I hope you all like it D:!


	5. Five, The End

Hey everyone! Here is the last chapter for Just Life. I can't help but to feel so thankful for all the support you reviewers have given me. And I feel really happy that people even favorited this story!

So everyone who has been sticking with me since the beginning of Just Life, thank you soo much! It made me not regret coming back to FanFiction, it also made me want to make an epilogue/rambling story for Just Life.

But enough babble! Lets get down to business. :)

* * *

Sasuke has been pacing. And this bothered his older brother.

"Quit walking back and worth."

Sasuke only stood for a second to spare his brother a glance then he immediately went back to his pacing.

Itachi only sighed, pushing up his bangs from his face.

_Tch annoying brother. He's going to create a hole from pacing so much and the priest wouldn't appreciate it._

Ah yes, today was the day of Sasuke and Sakura's wedding. After a long tiring 'phase' as Sasuke liked to call it. Sasuke and Sakura finally were able to make their wedding plans. Sakura, not wanting to get married after giving birth demanded to her fiancée they must get married in the next month. Which was her eighth month of her pregnancy.

Sasuke agreed to her demands, but it was easier said than done. After they decided to have their wedding, Sakura kept having mixed feelings. And those feelings, according to Sasuke was ridiculous. But he wouldn't dare to tell Sakura. Okay, lets rewind to an example:

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke turned to see his fiancée in the most beautiful, breath-taking wedding gown.

Just as Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say how lucky he is to have someone as beautiful as her, she started to cry. Not a good sign.

"I am fat!"

Sasuke's mind went blank. He had to deal with this kind of scenario way too many times than he needed. So he said the thing he would always tell her.

"You're not fat, you're glowing in your pregnancy."

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura wailed, with big tears.

Sasuke only sighed and stood up from his office table. Ah yes, you heard correctly. Sasuke was able to work things out with his family. And with that done, they were thrilled to help Sasuke. He indeed had refused their help wanting to make money the old fashioned, hard work way. His father was extremely overjoyed about Sasuke's thinking, he asked Sasuke to be in charge of the Uchiha marketing. And he took the job. The Uchiha company had owned so many small business' such as small super markets to big malls. Sasuke's father thought that Sasuke can really be an efficient CEO of marketing, since he actually had the hands on experience working in the lowest area in a grocery store.

Oh going back to the grocery store, Dosu started to suck up to Sasuke Uchiha. After he had tried to sue Sasuke for punching him, he found out that Sasuke had become CEO of Uchiha marketing. Of course Sasuke had the power to have revenge on Dosu, but decided that the power of ignoring would be more efficient.

So back to Sakura crying about being 'fat'.

Sasuke walked towards his soon to be bride, and held her, rubbing her back trying to sooth her crying.

"Fat, skinny, pregnant, not pregnant, you're still Sakura to me. And I will always love you for that reason."

Sakura sniffed her stuffy nose, halting her tears to look up to her lover.

"Do… you.. really mean it?"

Sasuke placed his hands on her wet cheeks to pull her forehead to his lips.

"I really mean it Sakura" he whispered.

Sakura can only feel warm and giddy about this romantic moment then she switched her feelings again.

She gasped and pushed Sasuke away with a frown in her face that matched Sasuke's frowning but confusing face.

"You can't see me in my wedding dress! It'll be bad luck!"

Sasuke only snorted.

"I don't believe in bad luck" he retorted trying to pull her back into his arms.

Sakura managed to wiggle out of his touch and ran out the office room slamming the door quite loudly. With a,

"Well I do!"

Oh how pregnancy mood swings keep him 'entertained.'

So back to Sasuke pacing, and annoying the crap out of Itachi. Sasuke was worried. He was out of his mind worried.

And this ticked Itachi a lot. I mean really a lot since he was considered to be one of the most understanding, caring Uchiha.

So he did what any brother would do, He flicked Sasuke in the forehead causing a red mark. And earning himself a "WHAT THE FUCK ITACHI!"

Itachi was quite pleased.

But Sasuke, quickly ran towards the mirror the priest had provided, to freak out about the red mark.

For goodness sake, he was squealing like a girl with a pimple outbreak.

"Sasuke calm down. You'll be fine. So quit worrying and sit your ass down."

Sasuke only sighed at his brother's comment. His brother was right, everything will be fine.

So he sat down, and unconsciously started to tap his foot on the floor.

Itachi groaned.

_Just fucking start the ceremony already. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke was now dancing with his beautiful, well plumped wife. The wedding went perfectly fine minus Naruto barging into the church doors screaming "I'M SORRY I'M LATE" when Sasuke was about to say his vows. And Kiba knocking over a flower decoration on Ino, who screamed in agony.

Sasuke vowed never to get married again, even though he never planned to from the beginning.

But now he was able to relax, holding his beautiful, blushing, giggly wife on the dance floor.

They were slow dancing to the soft song that the DJ has played for them.

Sakura sighed happily, grinning against her husband's shoulder.

And Sasuke.. did have his lips lightly brushing against Sakura's shoulder but he saw Naruto's idiotic Napkin sign that said "Bow chika wow wow". Sasuke responded by flicking him the dirty finger.

Life seemed to be falling into place and in peace for Sasuke and Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh how it'll change.

.

.

"Push Sakura! Push!"

Sakura was drenched in her sweat screaming bloody mary. It was July eighth, and approximately at two am, she cut off the circulation of Sasuke's hand to scream her water had broke.

"Sakura breathe! Heee Heee Hooo!"

Sakura followed Tsunade's directions. Tsunade was Sakura's loving god mother, and she happened to be one of the most famous doctors in Konoha. When Sakura had asked Tsunade to be the one who delivered her child, she couldn't have been more thrilled.

Sasuke was mentally and physically in pain. First off, there was the Sakura's lovely love hole as Sasuke likes to "child proof" the term, out in the open, dilated. And sacrificing his hand to Sakura to ease the pain.

"Hee Hee Hooo" Sakura breathed in pain.

The pain was unbearable for Sakura, if she can explain it in words; she can basically say it's like wearing underwear filled with knives. Ouch.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's temples trying to distract her from the labor pains.

"I see the head!"

Sakura bit in her lips clenching her husband's hand, pushing.

"A little more Sakura!" Tsunade yelled practically excited now.

"You can do it Sakura, push!" Sasuke whispered, trying to motivate her.

"It hurts so much Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, tightening her grip on his hand.

Sasuke felt completely helpless, she was crying in pain and it didn't seem like he could do anything but offer his hand to her.

Sasuke quickly placed his unoccupied arm under Sakura's neck pulling her up towards him, and she held his other hand tightly.

"Sakura you can do it!" It's finally time to see our baby!" Sasuke said whispering into her ear.

Sakura cried as she felt more pain. And Sasuke held her hand tightly.

"You can do it Sakura, you're strong." Sasuke whispered against her forehead.

And then time stopped.

Sakura slowly loosened her grip on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's tired but beautifully bright emerald eyes.

They both smiled.

Their baby was crying. Their baby has finally arrived.

Tsunade had immediately cleaned the newborn, and the nurses had wrapped the baby into a blanket, bringing the child to the newly parents.

"Congratulations" the nurse whispered handing the wailing new born to Sakura.

Sakura was an emotional wreck but she was absolutely happy.

She couldn't help but to have happy tears in her eyes as she looked up to her husband who was indeed shocked to finally see their child.

The baby has finally stopped it's crying and had fallen asleep. Sakura had gently passed the new born to Sasuke.

He was freaking out. He thought he was going to drop the child. Or wake up the child and it would be crying again.

But the moment the newborn was in his arms, all the worries vanished.

He was mesmerized by the cooing baby.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke slowly turned his head towards his lover, afraid if he moved quickly their baby would be rudely awakened.

"He looks just like you"

Sasuke couldn't help but to feel happy, but retorted by saying, "Don't be silly, we don't know if he has your eyes" Sasuke said whispering.

Sakura could only smile.

Because at that moment, their baby boy had opened his eyes with his little onyx eyes .

Sasuke couldn't explain that moment in words. He didn't think he could experience this much happiness.

"Welcome to our life Kiro"

.

.

.

This was just life

* * *

Omggg I am done! D: I'm so sorry If I made more grammar mistakes. Maybe I need some kind of beta reader to help me out. But yess this is the end of Just Life.

Thank you all to those who supported me with their lovely reviews. And faving. :) You guys are so awesome.

Plus thee drabbllle/epilogue will be out soon! :)


	6. Notice for Epilogue

Hey guys!_ I'm starting to wonder if updating constantly is bad.._ ): anyways.

Thank you soo much for all your support and love for the story!

And I would also like to anounce, Just Life 'Epilogue', is out.

Basically since I made Just Life "to the point" kind of story, the drabbles will include past, future stories of Sasuke and Sakura.

So for an example, when Sakura was about one week pregnant, she did have about a month of school left. The drabbles might have a story explaining what had happened and such.

So yeah! Just Life Drabbles will include Love, Family and Humor. So check out. :D I promise to make it funnyy-silly.

So yeah, check out **Just Life Drabbles**


End file.
